Do you remember me?
by Kuro-Yami Sutori
Summary: Semua orang juga tahu, pada akhirnya sang 'Putri' dan sang 'pelayan' akan bertemu, dan masih ingat masing-masing. Tapi, kenapa kita berbeda? Boboiboy x Fang! Based on Story of evil Vocaloid. RnR please? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Do you Remember me?**

**Desc: Boboiboy punya siapa, yang jelas bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, Abaikanlah EYD, YAOI, Alur gak jelas, OOC akut, DLL!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Reborn of Daughter of Evil, or Son of Evil?**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku membencinya, Boboiboy. Dia terus menggangguku…" "Tenanglah Fang,semua permintaanmu pasti akan terkabul."…. "B-Boboiboy, tanganmu berdarah!" "Hahaha, Fang, ini bukan darahku. Ini darah orang yang kau benci." "Kau…..membunuhnya?" "Ya."… "Mereka menginginkanku mati. Lebih baik aku langsung menyerahkan diri." "Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu. Bukankah aku yang membunuhnya?" "Tapi, Itu semua karenaku.." "Sudahlah."…. "Apakah ada kalimat terakhir?" "Ada. Semoga Ia tetap hidup dengan tenang." "Penggal kepalanya!" "BOBOIBOOYYY!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua orang juga tahu. Akhir dari Story of Evil adalah sang 'Putri' dan sang 'Pelayan' bertemu kembali, dan masih ingat tentang masing-masing. Tetapi, kenapa kita justru berbeda?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Fang POV]

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi yang sama lagi-lagi datang. Mimpi tentang pecahan-pecahan dari kenanganku saat masih menjadi _Son of evil_. setidaknya, itu yang orang-orang dulu bilang. Bahwa sang 'Pangeran' terlalu muda untuk memimpin kerajaan, bahwa sang 'Pangeran' terlalu kejam, bahwa sang 'Pangeran' telah terkutuk membuatnya terjebak dalam kegelapan selamanya. Memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, ku lirik jam di samping kasurku. 05.00. Segera kupakai kacamataku, dengan sigap segera kubersihkan, dan kupersiapkan diriku untuk sekolah, memakan sarapan, dan segera berangkat. Tolong jangan tanya siapa yang menemaniku kesekolah. Karena aku selalu berangkat sendiri. Di sekolah pun aku terkenal sebagai anak yang _Anti-social_. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu dianggap keren oleh kaum hawa. "Cih." Desahku. Mengingat kaum hawa jadi ingat saat pertama kali masuk sekolah. Demi seluruh Donat lobak merah di dunia ini, Masa wajahku yang jelas-jelas wajah laki-laki ini dikira perempuan?! Gila saja!

[Fang POV end]

Sepasang kaki Fang mulai menyusuri lorong sekolah secara perlahan. Pikirannya masih melayang kesana kemari, dan akhirnya pada pemikiran, 'Apakah Boboiboy terlahir kembali sepertiku?'. Sambil merapihkan kelas, Fang masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sayang, ia tidak pernah menemukannya. "Hai Fang!" sapa Yaya. Tangannya dengan riang melambai, meski matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Ya, dialah yang memerintahkan untuk memenggal kepala sang _Son of evil_. Sampai sekarang, ia masih saja dihantui perasaan tersebut. "Hn" gumam Fang sambil duduk di bangku paling belakang, pojok kanan. Siapa pun yang memperhatikan, pasti langsung beranggapan bahwa Fang terlalu penyendiri. Tapi, tidak dengan Yaya. Ia tahu betul, Fang masih ingat kenangan masa lampau. Fang masih ingat dengan orang yang terus mengganggunya—yang setelah di selidiki terlahir kembali sebagai Gopal-dan yang paling vital, Fang masih ingat dengan Butlernya, Boboiboy. Yaya hanya menghela nafas, dan mendekati Fang untuk berbisik, "Tenang, Boboiboy terlahir kembali kok."

Lalu, ia segera beranjak untuk melakukan patroli. Sayangnya, ia melewatkan ekspresi terkejut bercampur lega di wajah Fang, dan setetes air mata bahagia yang perlahan turun.

{Time Skip}

**Tengtonggentong!***

Suara bel berbunyi, bersamaan dengan munculnya guru bahasa inggris. "Anak-anak, mulai sekarang, kita kedatangan murid baru!" Kata Cek gu. "Nah, perkenalkan diri—Eh? Kemana dia?" Tanya Cek gu yang bingung sendiri. "Hmm, Menurutmu siapa ya, Ying?" Tanya Gopal. "Entah." Jawab Ying. Tak lama, sebuah suara yang familiar bagi Yaya, Gopal, Ying, dan Fang terdengar. "Maaf, Cek gu. Tali sepatuku terlepas." Suara ini! Pikir Fang yang segera menatap sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan. Topi, dan jaket Jingga, Ya! Pasti dia, Boboiboy! "Haii! Nama saya Boboiboy. Saya baru pindah ke sini." Jelasnya. "Nah, Boboiboy, kau duduk di depan Fang." Perintah Cek gu yang segera dituruti oleh Boboiboy. "Hei, Boboiboy, seragam jaman berapa yang kau pakai tu?" Tanya Gopal sambil menahan tawa. "Ini seragam Tok Aba." Jawab Boboiboy sambil mendengus. "Hei, Yaya." Bisik Ying.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu, Boboiboy masih ingat dengan Fang?" Tanya Ying.

"Tidak tahu. Coba kutanya." Jawab Yaya. "Hei, Boboiboy! Kau kenal anak yang duduk di belakangmu?" Tanya Yaya. Boboiboy langsung menoleh kebelakangnya, dan meneliti Fang. "Hm, gadis itu familiar, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." Jawab Boboiboy. Gopal mati-matian menahan tawa, sementara Ying, dan Yaya susah payah menahan hasrat Fujoshi mereka yang mulai bangkit. "Boboiboy," Ying menarik nafas, dan meneruskan. "Fang itu laki-laki." Krik…krik..krik… "Hah? Apa?" Tanya Boboiboy tidak percaya. 'Mana mungkin ada laki-laki dengan wajah seperti itu!' pikirnya. "Aku serius. Tanya saja dia." Kata Ying. "Em, Hei, Namamu Fangkan?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Ya." Jawab Fang sambil menatap balik Boboiboy. "Kau ini cewek atau cowok?" Wajah Fang langsung merona. Entah karena malu, atau marah. "Hm, Kau ini pasti cewek. Dilihat dari wajahmu yang cantik itu." Kata Boboiboy. Pletak! Sebuah jitakan penuh kasih sayang berhasil mendarat di kepalanya. "Dengar ya, aku ini cowok! C-O-W-O-K, cowok! Bukan cewek!" kata Fang sambil menggerutu pelan. "M-maaf." Kata Boboiboy yang langsung berbalik. "Benarkan, Dia cowok?" Tanya Gopal. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Ying. "Tidak."

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, Fang mendengar jawabannya itu. 'Yah, wajar saja ia tidak ingat.' Pikir Fang getir. Sementara Ying, dan Yaya sudah mau menggaruk-garuk dinding. Karena, satu, Boboiboy, yang di masa lalu adalah seorang _Servant of evil_ tidak ingat pada mantan tuannya yang dulu sangat ia jaga. Kedua, Pair YAOI yang mereka kira akan mulai kisahnya malah jadi One-sided. "Yahh, gimana nih? Kasihan Fang. Setidaknya dulu dia juga temanku, saat semua orang justru menjauhiku." Bisik Ying. "Iya. Padahal tadi aku sudah nyaris teriak-teriak karena akan ada pair Yaoi." Bisik Yaya yang sudah mulai garuk-garuk meja. "Hei! Kenapa tidak kita comblangkan saja?" Usul Ying. "Betul juga!" kata Yaya. Lalu mereka berdua terkikik geli.

**TBC**

Hola! Saya Author baru di Fandom ini. Begitu denger kartun fav. Saya ada fandomnya, saya langsung nulis fic yaoi gaje ini. EMAAKKK ANAKMU INI FUJOSHII!#Plakk. Disini si Fang itu uke loh ya. Karena menurut saya, seluruh perbuatan Fang untuk menjadi lebih baik dari Boboiboy itu untuk mengambil perhatian Boboiboy. Karena itulah saya bener-bener ngedukung Uke!Fang. Bahkan saat pertama kali menonton adegan mereka berdua saya langsung teriak OMAIGAD!MEREKA IMUT SEKALIIIII!#diterbangin#dicakarharimaubayang. Mereka itu bagai pair IeMitsu sengoku basara, JamSev Harry Potter, Ameripan Hetalia, dan AthrunShinn Gundam seed! (toh, menurut saya si Gempa itu mirip Athrun.) Oh iya, kalau ada yang bingung Boboiboy dkk itu reinkarnasi siapa aja, ini daftarnya:

**Boboiboy: Servant of evil **(Kagamine Len)

**Fang: Daughter/Son of evil **(Kagamine Rin)

**Yaya: Daughter of red **(Ituloh, si Meiko, yang mimpin pasukan buat ngebunuh Daughter of evil.)

**Ying: Daughter of White **(Yowane Haku, temennya si Daughter of green, alias Hatsune Miku yang jadi temennya si Rin sehabis lagu _Regret Message_)

**Gopal: Daughter/Son of green **(Soalnya si Gopalkan suka gangguin Fang dengan komentar-komentarnya bahwa Boboiboy lebih hebat.)

Maaf, atas keGajean fic ini. Adakah yang bersedia membagi Review untuk saya? *Kitty & Puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2: The Servant's dreams

**Do you remember me?**

**Desc & Warning: Lihat di Chap 1.**

**Chapter 2: The Servant's dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau siapa?" "Aku? Aku adalah pelayanmu." "Tapi, aku tak mengenalmu…" Suara kekehan terdengar. "Kau akan mengenalku kok." Karena dulu kau yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum. "Dia pasti sudah di kutuk!" Dia tak pernah di kutuk oleh siapa pun. "Dia terus menggangguku, Boboiboy." "Tenanglah, semua permintaanmu akan terkabulkan." "E-eh?" Tak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menghapus senyuman di bibir mungilmu itu. "Ada apa ini? Bukankah kita teman?" "Kau membuat pangeran sedih. Aku terpaksa membunuhmu.". Mereka semua, tak akan pernah mengerti… "Bunuh dia! Bunuh sang pangeran!" Hanya aku yang benar-benar mengertinya. "Ini, pakailah pakaianku, dan larilah." "Tapi, Mereka pasti tahu." "Tidak akan. Mereka kan tak pernah melihat sosokmu" Biar aku yang menanggung dosamu. "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" "Ada. Semoga ia hidup dengan tenang." "Penggal kepalanya!" "BOBOIBOOYYY!" Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kedua mata tersebut terbuka. Sang pemilik, Boboiboy, segera terduduk di kasurnya. Sebenarnya maksud mimpi tersebut apa sih? Pikir Boboiboy. Tak mau melamun berlama-lama, pemuda bermata coklat Almond itu segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Meski, sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah pun ia masih memikirkan mimpinya itu. Mungkin aku bisa tanya ke Ochobot, nanti. Pikirnya lagi sambil mengambil sebuah sapu, tapi malah menyentuh sebuah tangan, yang demi Taufan yang hobi terjun bebas dari gedung pencakar langit, tangan itu benar-benar halus! "Hei, mau sampai kapan kau ingin menggenggam tanganku?" Suara tersebut berhasil menyentak Boboiboy dari lamunannya, dan menatap sesosok pemuda mungil berkacamata di depannya. Fang. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut karena kesal, dan itu membuat Boboiboy harus menahan nafsu untuk memeluk Fang detik ini juga. Oh! Siapa yang sebenarnya ia bohongi? Bukan hanya memeluk pemuda mungil itu saja, ia bahkan ingin mengerasakan bibir mungil itu! "Maaf!" seru Boboiboy. Fang menyipitkan matanya sebentar, sebelum kembali membersihkan kelas. Merasa di hiraukan, Boboiboy ikut membersihkan kelas. Barulah, setelah Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya datang ia mengobrol dengan mereka. Meski, Ying, dan Yaya sibuk bisik-bisik, dan cekikikan sendiri. "Gimana? Udah siap?" Tanya Ying. "Sudah! Mana tau dia kalau hari ini ada ulangan Matematik!" Jawab Yaya sambil cekikikan. "Boboiboy! Gopal! Sudah siap belum, untuk ulangan Matematika nanti?" Tanya Yaya. "APA?!" seru Boboiboy, dan Gopal bersamaan. "Haduh, bagaimana nih?! Aku belum belajar!" seru Boboiboy panik, dan segera menatap Ying, dan Yaya dengan tatapan _Puppy eyes_. "Maaf, Ying, dan aku harus focus ke….Pertarungan kami." Ujar Yaya secara perlahan. "Betul tuh! Kalau mau, minta tolong saja sama Fang. Dia yang paling pandai Matematika." Kata Ying. Boboiboy hanya angguk-angguk kepala, dan langsung ke meja Fang.

Awalnya Fang hanya ingin belajar dengan tenang. Awalnya ia hanya ingin sendiri. Tapi, "FFAAAANNNGGG!" KENAPA 'DIA' HARUS DATANG?! "Apa?" Tanya Fang. "Kumohon, ajari aku Matematika! Kumohon!" Pinta Boboiboy dengan wajah se-memelas mungkin. "Minta saja ke Ying, dan Yaya!" seru Fang. "Mereka sibuk belajar untuk mencapai nilai paling tinggi!" rewel Boboiboy. Karena merasa pusing atas rewelan sesosok manusia didepannya, akhirnya Fang mau juga, mengajari Boboiboy.

**[Time Skip]**

"Atok!" sapa Boboiboy sambil duduk di salah satu kursi _counter_. "Ha, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Tok Aba. "Hehe, tadi ada ulangan Matematika." Jawab Boboiboy. "Laa, kenapa kau senang sekali kelihatannya?" Tanya Ochobot. "Sebelum ulangan, ada anak yang mengajariku terlebih dahulu! Jadinya, aku gampang mengerjakannya." Jawab Boboiboy dengan cengirannya. "Kalau begitu, ajaklah sekali-kali anak itu kesini. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Tok Aba dengan perasaan senang. "Namanya Fang." Jawab Boboiboy. "Ooh, Fang. Gadis yang suka membeli biscuit Yaya itu." Kata Tok Aba. Boboiboy langsung tersedak mendengarnya. "Tok, Fang itu laki-laki." Jawab Boboiboy. Krik…krik…krik. "Ahahahahahaha!" Tawa Ochobot, dan Tok Aba. "Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Mana mungkin Fang itu laki-laki. Wajah seperti boneka B*rbie itu, tak mungkin wajah seorang laki-laki!" Jawab Ochobot. "Hei, Kalau tak percaya lihat saja di data sekolah!" kata Gopal yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Boboiboy, lengkap dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. "Tok! Yang biasa!" Kata Gopal. "Kenapa kau Gopal? Seperti habis berlari marathon." Komentar Ochobot. "Aku pulang dengan jalan memutar. Mana mau aku melewati Rumah berhantu itu!" kata Gopal sambil meminum pesanannya.

"Rumah berhantu?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Kau tidak tahu? Mari ku ceritakan." Gopal mulai bercerita.

**[2 jam kemudian]**

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya!" kata Gopal. "Hmm, mana ada yang namanya hantu! Ayo Gopal, kita selidiki misteri ini!" Seru Boboiboy yang langsung menyeret Gopal menuju rumah Berhantu itu, dan menghiraukan jeritan Gopal.

"Harus kasih tahu encik Bos ni!" Kata Probe sambil berlari / Melayang dengan cepat ke markas kotak. "Encik Bos! Saya ada kabar encik Bos!" Kata Probe sesampainya ia di markas kotak. "Kabar apa?" Tanya Adu du. "Katanya, ada Laki-laki berwajah cantik di kota ini! Dan, dia satu sekolah dengan Boboiboy!" Jawab Probe. "Apa?! Laki-laki berwajah cantik? Harus di selidiki nih." Kata Adu du. "Encik bos, ingin membuat dia menjadi kawan kita ya?" Tanya Komputer. "Bukan! Laki-laki ini adalah seorang UKE ABSOLUTE!" Jawab Adu du. "Bos, sejak kapan kau menjadi Fudanshi?" Tanya Probe. "Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Siapa nama orang yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Tanya Adu du. "Namanya Fang, encik Bos!" Jawab Probe. "Komputer! Segera cari orang yang bernama Fang!" Perintah Adu du. "2 orang ditemukan!" Kata Komputer. "hmm, Sepertinya kita kenal wajah ini." Gumam Probe. "Yang memakai pakaian jaman dahulu adalah sang _Son of evil_, yang terbunuh karena hukum pancung. Sementara yang memakai jaket adalah anak yang sekelas dengan Boboiboy,." Jelas Komputer. "Oh ya, Ada 1 kabar lagi, encik bos! Katanya, ada rumah hantu di sekitar sini!" Lapor Probe. "Rumah hantu? Harus di selidiki juga nih. Ayo Probe! Kita ke rumah hantu itu!" "Baik, encik bos!"

**[Time Skip lagi ya]**

Sesampainya Gopal, dan Boboiboy di depan rumah yang katanya berhantu itu, mereka segera memasukinya. Sayangnya, mereka melawatkan 2 pasang sepatu milik Probe, dan Adu du. Meski, yang Author sendiri bingung, gimana caranya si Probe memakai sepatu. "Hantuu! Keluarlah! Gopal ingin memasukkan videomu di Youtube!" Seru Boboiboy. "Alamak, Jangan kau panggil hantunya, Boboiboy!" seru Gopal ketakutan. PRAAANGGG! Suara kaca yang terjatuh tiba-tiba muncul. "Suara apa tuh?" gumam Boboiboy sambil menaiki tangga. "Mungkin Hantunya marah karena kau panggil." Kata Gopal. "Mana ada orang yang di panggil marah!" Sergah Boboiboy. 'Kecuali Fang, mungkin.' Pikirnya. Gambaran rambut, wajah, cara bicara, dan perilaku Fang segera muncul di benaknya. Membuat wajahnya memerah, dan Jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Kenapa aku seperti orang jatuh cinta seperti ini?' Pikir Boboiboy. "Hei, Boboiboy! Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu? Kau demam?" tanya Gopal. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Boboiboy sambil membuka sebuah pintu, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Adu du.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

"ALLAAAMMMMAAAAAKKK!'

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei, kenapa kau disini, Adu du? Jangan-jangan, kau hantu rumah ini ya?!" tuduh Boboiboy. "Asal nuduh, saja kau! Sejahat-jahatnya encik bos, dia belum sejahat hantu!" seru Probe. "Serangan Bayang." Sebuah suara mengalun bersamaan dengan munculnya bayangan yang menyerang Boboiboy, Gopal, Probe, dan Adu du. Membuat mereka langsung terhempas ke pekarangan. Saat mereka menoleh ke atas, sesosok Fang yang di timpa cahaya itu menyambut indra penglihatan mereka. Untuk sesaat Boboiboy sempat merasa Fang itu bidadari yang turun dari surga. "Kau?!" Pekik Adu du. Fang segera melompat turun, dan membentuk Harimau dari jarinya. "Harimau bayang." Sesosok Harimau besar yang terbuat dari bayangan muncul, dan mengejar Adudu serta Probe. "Bagaimana caranya kau dapat kuasa seperti itu?" tanya Boboiboy. "Dia pasti sudah di kutuk!" Jawab Gopal. _"Dia pasti sudah di kutuk!"_ Boboiboy segera merasakan sakit kepala begitu mendengar jawaban Gopal. _Istana terbakar, Orang-orang meneriaki sesuatu, Seseorang berada dalam dekapanku?_ "BOBOIBOOOYYY!" Teriak Fang yang berhasil membawa Boboiboy ke alam sadarnya lagi. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ekspresi kawatir yang terpasang dengan jelas di wajah Fang. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba saja, kau terjatuh sambil memegang kepala—EH?!" Fang tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena secara tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di pelukan Boboiboy. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Fang segera memanas.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Mau sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Fang?" tanya Gopal. Mendengar itu, Boboiboy segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehehe, maaf. Refleks." Jawab Boboiboy sambil cengengesan. Sementara Fang masih merona, dan _shock_.

"Oh iya, Fang, Tok Aba ingin aku mengajakmu ke Kedainya." Kata Boboiboy. "Ya sudah. Ayo ke sana." Ajak Fang. Sementara itu, "Ying! Bagaimana, kalau kita ajak Adu du dalam misi kita?" tanya Yaya. "Bolehlah. Eh, tunggu. Pendek umur dia. Baru saja di omongi orangnya sudah datang." Jawab Ying sambil menunjuk Adu du yang entah lari dari apa. "Hei, Adu du!" panggil Ying. "Ha, Kenapa?" Tanya Adu du. "Kami mau minta tolong. Sebenarnya, kami ingin mencomblangkan Boboiboy, dengan Fang!" Jawab Yaya. "Ha ah, Nanti kami bayar satu kaleng coklat!" Tambah Ying. "Bolehlah. Kalau ini menyangkut Yaoi, aku ikut!" Kata Adu du. "Kau Fudan ya?" tanya Yaya. "Tentu saja!" Mereka bertiga pun langsung tos, sementara Probe masih bingung sejak kapan bosnya itu seorang Fudanshi.

**TBC**

Saya kembali! Tadinya fic ini ingin saya Update besok. Tetapi, berkat dukungan ibu saya yang ternyata seorang Fujoshi, akhirnya saya update juga! Mari kita balas review!

**Fuyukaze Mahou:**

**Mari kita sama-sama menghasut orang-orang untuk menjadikan Fang sebagai UKE!#ditabokjaribayang. Iya, Fang emang bayangan paling menyilaukan!#dicakarharimaubayang. Eh? Benarkah? Maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau Daughter of Green itu Fanmade. TT-TT. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**GabriMicha Runa:**

**Hahaha, Mau review pertama, atau keberapa pun tetap saya hormati kok! Tadinya saya ingin langsung buat Boboiboy manggil Fang itu 'Gadis'. Tapi, setelah pikir-pikir, tidak jadi deh. BTW, maksudnya banyakin spasi itu apa ya? Kok saya nggak ngerti? Tapi, Thanks reviewnya!**

**Hoshi:**

**Tenang, saya nggak ada niatan buat Discontinue kok! Ini sudah Update, Thanks sudah mau mereview!**

**SkorzenyAnonymous:**

**HEEE?! Bikin versi Rate M? Sucikanlah Pikiranmu nak.#Plakk. Apakah anda yang dulu bernama Anonymous Ralph? Andakah orang yang masih ngutang jatah Wi-Fi pada saya? Entah mengapa kata-kata anda familiar. Thanks reviewnya!**

Disini saya sengaja membuat Ochobot tidak pingsan saat bertemu dengan Fang. Biar si Boboiboy bisa konsul sama dia. Oke, adakah yang mau memberi RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you remember me?**

**Desc & Warning: Lihat di Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 3: Misi MeBoFaDeYa dimulai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Atok! Kami kembali." Kata Boboiboy. Tampak Fang, dan Gopal ada di sampingnya. "Fang, kau tadi sempat mengajari Boboiboy Matematika sebelum ulangan harian ya?" Tanya Ochobot pada pemuda mungil di depannya. "Iya. Lalu?" Fang balik bertanya. "Kalau begitu, ini, Atok traktir sebagai tanda terima kasih." Jawab Tok Aba sambil meletakkan segelas _special hot chocolate_ di depan Fang. "Terima kasih." Kata Fang. "Buat saya ada tidak?" tanya Gopal mencoba peruntungannya. "Tidak ada. Utangmu sudah banyak!" Jawab Tok Aba, membuat Gopal kecewa seketika, sementara Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Terbaik!" Katanya. "Oh iya, Ochobot! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu!" Seru Boboiboy. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi malam, aku bermimpi aneh! Di mimpi itu, aku menjadi Butler seorang pangeran. Lalu, aku membunuh orang yang mengatakan bahwa pangeran itu dikutuk, hanya karena orang itu membuat sang pangeran sedih. Dan, saat Istana terbakar, aku menggantikan pangeran itu untuk di hukum pancung. Dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah, pangeran itu meneriakkan namaku." Jelas Boboiboy. Fang langsung menoleh, sementara yang lain berpikir. "Mungkin kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Butler itu. Jadi, kau mengingat kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya." Kata Tok Aba. "Wah, Tumben banget, Hipotesa Tok Aba jadi terdengar mistis." Komentar Gopal. Membuat Tok Aba terkekeh, dan menyahut, "Tidak lah. Atok sehabis menonton salah satu sinetron Ind*siar dari Negara tetangga. Keren lho!" GUBRAK! Semua yang mendengarkan langsung terjatuh. "Ternyata, Atok hobi menonton film yang seperti itu." Kata Ochobot sambil ber-_sweat drop_-ria.

"Boboiboy, kau ingat tidak nama pangerannya?" Tanya Fang sedikit berharap. "Tidak tuh." Jawab Boboiboy. "Hai semua!" seru Ying, dan Yaya. Lalu, secara SENGAJA, Ying mendorong Fang yang sedang berhadapan dengan Boboiboy. Alhasih, Jadilah Fang oleng, dan jatuh. Tapi, sebelum jatuh, Fang sempat menggapai Boboiboy dengan maksud untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tetapi, yang terjadi malah Boboiboy iku jatuh.

Akhirannya? Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak dong, jadinya apa? Yap! Betul sekali! Bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Boboiboy, dan Fang langsung _shock_. Gopal cengo', Ochobot kaget, Ying, dan Yaya kesenengan, serta Tok Aba yang malah memotret kejadian itu dengan kamera. "Me-menyingkir dariku!" Seru Fang dengan wajah merona. "Maaf, Fang! Aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu!" Seru Ying dengan akting bersalah yang sangat sempurna. "Lumayan, Bisa memberitahu ibumu kalau kau sudah punya calon." Kata Tok Aba. Sementara Boboiboy masih _shock_ karena baru mengetahui kalau bibir Fang sangat lembut. Pletak! Sebuah jitakan dari Fang berhasil menyadarkan Boboiboy dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, Maaf." Kata Boboiboy sambil bangkit berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kepada Fang. Yang malah direspon dengan tatapan marah, dan wajah merah padam milik Fang. "Tidak apa-apa?! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU! KAU MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAHU!" Jerit Fang kesal. Sementara yang diteriaki justru sibuk memperhatikan wajah Fang.

"Imut.." Gumam Boboiboy. "Apa?" tanya Fang. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kau ini cowok atau cewek." PLAKK! Fang sukses menampar Boboiboy. "Aku ini cowok tahu!" Serunya. "APPAA?!" Seru Tok Aba, dan Ochobot. "Haduuh, Baru Atok lihat ada laki-laki dengan wajah cantik seperti boneka." Kata Tok Aba. "Wajib di masukkan ke Rekor dunia, dan Keajaiban dunia ini." Kata Ochobot. "Apa semua orang menganggap aku ini perempuan?" Tanya Fang. "IYA." Jawab semua yang mendengarkan.

"Hei, Yaya! Sampai sini sukseskan?" bisik Ying. "Tentu! Sebentar lagi Adu du pasti muncul!" Yaya balas berbisik. Mari kita lihat Flashback untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

**[Flashback ON]**

"Jadi, mau kita namakan apa operasi ini?" Tanya Ying. "Bagaimana kalau, MeBoFaDeYa?" Usul Adu du. "Artinya apa tuh?" Tanya Yaya. "Operasi MeBoFaDeYa itu artinya Operasi MEnyatukan BOboiboy x FAng DEmi YAoi!" Jawab Adu du. Duh, dia nyadar gak sih kalau nama itu Absurd? "Nama yang bagus!" Puji Ying. "Tapi, ada satu masalah! Bagaimana caranya menyatukan mereka?" Tanya Adu du. "Bos! Bagaimana kalau kita memberi mereka biskuit yang saat itu membuat Taufan kegirangan?" Usul Probe. "Betul juga! Kalau tak salah, di markasku ada larutan seperti itu." Kata Adudu.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo ke markas kalian!" Ajak Ying. Sesampainya di markas kotak, Adu du segera mencari larutan tersebut, sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah botol yang didalamnya terisi cairan ungu. "Nah, Cairan ini bisa membuat sang peminum tak terkendali. Cara satu-satunya ya, di tampar oleh orang yang kita masukkan sehelai rambutnya ke cairan ini." Jelas Adu du. "Nih! Aku punya sehelai rambut Fang!" Kata Yaya. "Darimana kau dapat rambut Fang?" Tanya Ying. "Dari Author!" Jawab Yaya cuek.

"Komputer, segera campurkan rambut ini ke Cairan tak terkendali!" Perintah Adu du. "Siap Bos! Pencampuran dimulai!" Kata Komputer. Tak lama, Cairan tak terkendali itu siap. "Baiklah, akan ku buat biskuit dengan cairan ini! Lalu, aku, dan Ying akan membuat alibi yang menunjukkan kami tak bersalah dengan cara pergi menemui Boboiboy, dan yang lainnya!" Jelas Yaya. Sepertinya sisi _Daughter of Red_nya muncul. "Bagus! Saat itu, aku akan datang menyerang, dan saat selesai, kau berikan biskuit yang sudah di siapkan!" Tambah Adu du. Mereka langsung tos sambil berseru, "OPERASI MEBOFADEYA DIMULAI!"

**[Flashback OFF]**

Jadi, para reader sekalian, bagi kalian yang berwajah Uke, wajib menjauhi ketiga Fujodanshi ini. "Yaya! Biskuitnya kau bawa?" Bisik Ying. "Bawa dong!" Jawab Yaya. Tak lama, Adu du muncul bersama super Probe dengan alibi 'Ingin mencuri coklatnya Tok Aba.'. Dan langsung kalah karena Kuasa tiganya Boboiboy. Tapi, karena pertarungan itu, Ketiga Boboiboy langsung kelelahan. "Haduuh, aku lapar." Kata Halilintar. "Nih, makan saja biskuit buatanku!" Kata Yaya. Taufan, dan Gempa langsung memasang ekspresi horror. "Yasudahlah. Tak ada makanan lain." Kata Halilintar sambil memakan salah satu biskuit yang ada di keranjang. Baru saja Halilintar ingin memasukkan biskuit itu, Fang malah pamit untuk pulang dulu. Menyebabkan Halilintar menunda acara memakan biskuitnya. "Kenapa mau pulang cepat-cepat?" tanya Gopal. "Aku ingin mengerjakan Pr Matematika dulu." Jawab Fang sambil berlalu.

Setelah melambai kearah Fang, Halilintar langsung melahap biskuit Yaya. Ying, dan Yaya menahan napas, menunggu reaksi yang di timbulkan oleh Cairan milik Adu du yang terkandung di dalam biskuit tersebut. "Haduh, kok aku mengantuk ya?" Tanya Halilintar yang langsung tertidur. "Yaya, kau memasukkan obat tidur ke kue mu?" Tanya Ying pura-pura bingung.

"Tidak! Aku pakai ekstrak kulit manggis yang ku temukan di depan rumah." Jawab Yaya ngasal. "Eh?! Tidak kau cek dulu ekstrak itu aman atau tidaknya?" Tanya Gempa. "Tidak." Jawab Yaya. Tak lama, suara kekehan terdengar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ha?" Tanya Halilintar. Matanya berwarna hijau menyala. "Halilintar! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taufan. "Cih! Apa pedulinya kau?! Orang lemah seperti kalian pasti ada maunya!" Tuduh Halilintar. "Alamak, dia seperti tragedi susu kambing rasa apel!" Kata Ochobot. "Hei, Halilintar! Kita tak mungkin seperti itulah!" Seru Gopal. "Betul tuh! Kitakan teman!" Tambah Taufan. "Teman? Ha! Jangan bercanda!" Seru Halilintar. "Pedang Halilintar!" Melihat Halilintar yang sudah siap berkelahi, amarah Taufan pun tersulut. "Ho, Mau berkelahi ya? Ayo sini! Kulawan!" Seru Taufan sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Suasana hening sejenak. Entah dari mana gulungan jerami kering menggelinding layaknya pertarungan antar koboi.

Sedetik kemudian, pertarungan dimulai. Meski, Taufan terus-terusan terpental karena Halilintar yang bertambah kuat akibat biskuit Yaya. "Yaya! Ying! Gopal!" Seru Fang sambil berlari kearah mereka. "Fang! Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" Tanya Ying. "Bagaimana aku tidak kembali, kalau jelas-jelas mereka bertarung di udara? Bahkan aku bisa melihat mereka bertarung di perjalanan pulang!" Jawab Fang.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!"

Taufan terhempas ke tanah. "Hahaha, hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu?" Tanya Halilintar. Tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah menindih Fang, dengan tangan kanannya mencengkram kedua tangan pemuda mungil di bawahnya. "Wah, wah, ada gadis manis." Ujar Halilintar sambil tersenyum licik. "Haduuh, bagaimana ini? Fang bisa terluka!" Seru Gempa. "Kita tak bisa apa-apa! Kalau kita menyerang, Fang pasti kena!" Kata Ochobot. "Apa maksudmu memanggilku Gadis?!" Seru Fang. "Aku ini laki-laki bodoh! Sampai kapan aku harus meneriaki fakta itu kearahmu?!" Lanjutnya. "My, my. Bibir mungilmu bisa juga berkata kasar." Kata Halilintar sambil menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku diamkan bibir mungilmu itu hm?" Mendengar perkataan Halilintar, Fang segera menarik tangannya dengan tenaga yang entah darimana datangnya, dan menampar Halilintar.

Ying, dan Yaya langsung menangis dalam hati karena adegan Yaoinya sedikit sekali. "Eh? Aku kenapa tadi?" tanya Halilintar saat Ia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Menjauh dariku!" desis Fang dengan nada yang menjanjikan penderitaan, dan rasa sakit.

Halilintar segera menyingkir, dan membantu Fang berdiri. "Halilintar, kau terkena kejadian yang sama dengan Taufan saat Tragedi Susu Kambing rasa Apel." Jelas Gempa. "Tapi lebih parah. Kau bahkan sampai ingin berbuat _You know what_ terhadap Fang." Tambah Taufan. "Untung Fang bisa menyadarkanmu dengan tamparannya." Kata Ying. "Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Seru Halilintar sambil mencium pipi Fang. Ying, dan Yaya nyaris menjerit senang, Gempa, dan Taufan cengo', sementara Gopal kaget. 'Tumben-tumbenan nih, ada yang bisa bikin Halilintar OOC.' Batin Gempa, Taufan, dan Ochobot. Pipi Fang langsung memerah karena malu. "Hei, Ying. Sehabis ini kita harus lapor ke Adu du! Dan lagi, kau sudah rekamkan?" bisik Yaya. "Tenang saja!" bisik Ying yang entah sejak kapan merekam kejadian hari itu. Setelah Boboiboy bersatu, Ia masih saja berterima kasih, sekaligus meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Sayangnya, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka semua.

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai! Maaf ya, si Halilintar, dan Fang OOC banget di Chap ini. (TT-TT). Gyaaa! Saya nyaris nyerempet ke rate M kalau nggak nge-rem! Harus cepet-cepet tobat nih!#hoi. Alright *sok inggris*#Plakk. Mari kita balas Review!

**AnonymousRalph:**

**Ternyata anda. Mas, kalo mau curhat silahkan. Lumayan, bisa buat bisnis. By the way, anda masih ngutang jatah Wi-fi loh ya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**GabriMicha Runa:**

**Sama-sama! Oh, itu toh maksudnya, baru ngerti saya. Yah, Fang memang hina karena kecantikannya melebihi kaum hawa. Sama seperti saudaranya, Motonari di SB. Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**P.S: Fic anda kapan Update ya? Saya sudah gak sabar untuk membaca kelanjutannya.**

**Fuyukaze Mahou:**

**Benarkah Time skipnya tidak mengganggu? Syukurlah. Saya juga kurang tahu kenapa Time skipnya bikin enjoy. Maaf ya. Kan si Fang dari awal bertemu dengan Boboiboy emang udah suka. Jadi, saya buat dia care! Terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**P.S: Fanfic anda yang berjudul My Sister is Matchmaker tolong di Update kilat ya! Soalnya saya udah gak sabar buat baca Chapter 2nya. *Puppy eyes***

**Yuriko-chan:**

**Yap! Benar sekali! Adu du adalah seorang Fudanshi! Terima kasih sudah memuji fic abal ini, dan atas reviewnya!**

**Hoshi:**

**Hehehe, iya, factor Uas sudah selesai juga membuat Chapter 2 update kilat. Tadinya, saya ingin membuat Papa Zola jadi Kaito. Tapi, Kok kayaknya gak rela ya, si Kaito dimainkan oleh dia? Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Aik-san:**

**Saya juga awalnya nggak kebayang gimana jadinya Gopal jadi si Miku. Tapi, setelah bersemedi di depan computer, sambil menonton youtube (?), akhirnya ya, tak ada pilihan lain. Kata-katanya Ochobot itu berasal dari kata-kata salah satu kakak saya yang laki-laki sewaktu dia pertama kali melihat Fang, dan berpikir Fang itu perempuan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Lalalala-chan:**

**Kalau saya sudah cukup umur sih, tadinya pengen bikin. Tetapi…#jangancurhatwoi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Arisa Morishita:**

**Baik! Akan saya usahakan untuk memperbaiki gaya penulisan saya. Meski, sepertinya agak susah karena gaya penulisan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tenang, semua Kritik, dan saran di terima kok! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

Oke, Akhir kata, RnR please!


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous?

**Do you remember me?**

**Desc & Warning: Lihat di Chap 1.**

**Chap 4: Jealous?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fang kembali duduk dikelasnya, sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Yaitu, Halilintar nyaris berbuat _You know what_ terhadapnya, dan ia sudah berciuman 2 kali—meski yang kedua di pipi—dengan Boboiboy. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti, jikalau kau tak melalui, apa yang dilalui oleh pemuda mungil, nan imut bin cantik ini.

Fang menghela nafas. Memang benar ia suka kepada Boboiboy. Oke, mungkin lebih ke cinta menurut kalian, para reader. "FAAANNGG!" Boboiboy setengah berlari menghampirinya. Tampak seulas senyum khasnya sudah bertengger di wajah tampan—meski Fang tak mau mengakuinya (Baca: Tsundere :P)—milik pemuda bertopi jingga itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Fang dengan agak ketus.

"Hari ini tidak ada ulangan Matematika kan?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Tidak."

"Syukurlah, kukira aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tapi ada Pembagian nilai ulangan Matematika yang dulu." Tambah Fang.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!"

"Berisik! Kau tak perlu berseru juga kali!" Kata Fang sambil menutup telinganya, demi menghindari tuli permanen. "Lagipula, kau mudah-mudah saja tuh mengerjakannya." Lanjut pemuda bersurai Raven itu. "Wajar, kalau yang ngajarin cantik sih, siapa pun juga betah." Ujar Boboiboy kelepasan. Seketika wajah Fang merona merah. "Ma-maaf." Kata Boboiboy yang ikutan merona.

"Hai, semua!" sapa Yaya dengan keras. Fang, dan Boboiboy langsung menoleh, dan mendapati tak hanya Yaya, tapi ada Ying, dan Gopal juga. "Ho, jadi begini? Kau jadian, sahabatmu tidak kau beri PJ (Pajak Jadian)?" Tanya Gopal. "Ish. Boboiboy! Kenapa kau jadian tidak bilang-bilang?!" seru Ying geregetan. "Siapa yang jadian hah?!" seru Boboiboy, dan Fang bersamaan. Sayangnya, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tidak mendengarkan, dan justru menggoda kedua orang yang mereka kira jadian itu. Tak lama, satu per satu murid pun datang, dan bel berbunyi nyaring.

Tampak seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian ala superman, dan bisa diasumsikan bahwa dia adalah hasil MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia), bernama Papa Zola, atau Cek gu Papa datang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang, dan bermata abu-abu. "Wahai, anak-anak! Sambutlah kawan seperjuangan baru kalian!" Kata Cek gu Papa dengan nada dramatis. "Halo. Nama saya Lilith. Saya berasal dari kuala lumpur." Kata gadis itu. "Wah, Cantiknya!" "Dia mau makan siang bersamaku saat istirahat nanti nggak ya?" "Dia adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga!" Kira-kira begitulah seruan-seruan anak laki-laki, terkecuali Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang.

"Nah, silahkan duduk, di depan anak yang bertopi jingga." Kata Cek gu Papa. Setelah Lilith duduk di depan Boboiboy, Cek gu Papa melihat-lihat kertas ulangan anak-anak muridnya. "Haduuh, Hancur masa depan bangsa." Komentar Cek gu Papa. "Nah! Anak-anak, yang menjadi juara satu adalahhh…" Cek gu Papa langsung mendramatisir suasana. "Pasti aku!" Seru Yaya.

"Eh! Aku lah!" seru Ying.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Sudah, murid-murid! Yang jadi juara satu adalah…..GOPAL!" Seru Cek gu Papa. "Eh?! Apa?! Aku? Beneran tuh, Cek gu Papa?" Tanya Gopal dengan mata bebinar-binar. "Ya. Kau nomor satu….dari belakang!" Jawab Cek gu Papa. Gopal langsung ber-gubrak-ria. "Ya ampun. Aku telah tertipu." Ujarnya. "Nomor satu yang asli, adalah..Fang!" Seru Cek gu Papa sambil menggebrak meja Fang. "Benarkah? Yahuu!" sorak Fang sambil memamerkan senyum langka miliknya yang langsung membuat Boboiboy terpana. "Dan, Nomor dua adalah…..Boboiboy!" seru Cek gu Papa sambil menggebrak meja milik Boboiboy. "Horeeee!" sorak Boboiboy. "Apa?!" seru Ying, dan Yaya. Bukan hanya mereka gagal menjadi juara 1, bahkan mereka gagal menjadi juara 2. Yah, setidaknya mereka menempati urutan 3, dan 4.

"Hei, Kau pintar Matematik ya?" Tanya Lilith. "Ah, tidak. Ini karena aku diajari oleh Fang saja kok!" Jawab Boboiboy. "Fang? Anak laki-laki berkacamata di belakangmu itu?" Tanya Lilith. Mendengar itu, Boboiboy langsung terkejut. Bagaimana cara gadis ini bisa langsung menebak Fang laki-laki? "Bila, kau bingung kenapa aku bisa langsung tahu, aku hanya langsung melihat seragam yang ia kenakan." Kata Lilith sambil tersenyum. "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka bermain bola, dari pada Matematik." Tambahnya. "Benarkah? Aku juga!" Kata Boboiboy. Mereka berdua mengobrol seru tentang sepak bola.

Sementara Fang hanya menatap mereka dengan mata yang menyiratkan cemburu, dan sakit hati. "Eh, Ying! Ying!" Bisik Yaya sambil terus memperhatikan Fang, Boboiboy, dan Lilith. "Apa—Eh?! Ngapain tuh bocah pirang ngedeketin si Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying. "Mana aku tahu! Lihat tuh, si Fang udah mulai cemburu!" Jawab Yaya. "Hm, Bakal jadi cinta segitiga nih!" Komentar Gopal. "Benar tu—Lah, Gopal! Ngapain kau ikutan?" Tanya Ying. "Habisnya, kisah cinta ini seperti Sinetron sih." Jawab Gopal.

"Mau bantuin kami comblangin Ying, dan Yaya nggak? Adu du aja ngebantuin kita! Masa kau nggak?" Tawar Yaya. "Hm, oke lah!" Jawab Gopal. Sepulang sekolah, Boboiboy tidak langsung pulang, tapi bermain bola dulu dengan Gopal, dan Lilith. Membuat Fang harus mengirimkan pesannya ke Tok Aba. "Hahh." Fang menghela nafas sambil duduk di salah satu kursi _counter_. Wajahnya sudah seperti benang kusut. "Hei, Kenapa kau, Fang? Dimana cucuku?" Tanya Tok Aba. "Telat pulang. Dia main dulu dengan Gopal, dan anak baru di kelas kami, Lilith." Jawab Fang. "Yang, biasa dong, tok." Pinta Fang. "Cemburu ya?" Tanya Ochobot. "M-mana mungkin! Lagipula, kenapa juga aku harus cemburu padanya?!" Bantah Fang. "Tak usahlah kau bohong pada Atok. Jelas sekali cara kau menatap Boboiboy itu seperti tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Nasihat Tok Aba dengan bijaksananya.

"Tapi, kami sama-sama laki-laki!" Kata Fang. "Lalu? Biar saja kali." Kata Ochobot sambil mengelus-elus punggung Fang untuk menenangkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Atok!" Panggil Boboiboy, dan Gopal bersamaan. Fang memicingkan matanya cemburu saat ia melihat Boboiboy bergandengan tangan dengan Lilith. Tentu saja hal ini di sadari oleh Tok aba, Ochobot, serta Gopal. Sementara Boboiboy sendiri emang dasarnya nggak peka, jadi dia nggak ngerasa.

"Tadi seru juga." Kata Lilith sambil duduk di sebelah Fang. Membuat Boboiboy duduk disebelahnya. 'Haduuh, jika ini di Sinetron, si Fang sebentar lagi pergi karena cemburu.' Batin Gopal yang ternyata hobi nonton Sinetron. Fang hanya meminum pesanannya dengan tenang, meski di hatinya ia sudah siap menyuruh Harimau bayang memakan gadis pirang di sebelahnya ini. "Nah, Fang, bagaimana hasil ulanganmu?" Tanya Ochobot. "Hasil sempurna." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Kalau kalian?" Tanya Tok Aba kepada Gopal, dan Boboiboy. "Berkat Fang, aku dapat 98! Kalau Gopal, dapat -17" Jawab Boboiboy. Lilith langsung menatap Fang tidak suka, sementara Gopal hanya cengengesan. "Nih, Tok, uangnya. Saya balik dulu!" Pamit Fang sambil meletakkan uangnya. Setelah Fang menjauh, Lilith juga langsung pamit, dengan alasan takut orang tuanya kawatir.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Fang terus memikirkan perkataan Ochobot, dan Tok Aba yang memberikan restu secara tak langsung. "Hei. Namamu Fangkan?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat Fang yakini adalah milik Lilith. Benar saja, begitu Fang berbalik, Sesosok gadis berambut pirang, dan bermata abu-abu muncul di penglihatannya.

"Lilith?" gumam Fang sambil menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. "Aku tahu kok. Perasaanmu terhadap Boboiboy." Wajah Fang segera memucat, sementara Lilith langsung menyeringai. "Karena itu, ku peringati kau, Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Boboiboy. Kalau kau mau aku tutup mulut atas perasaanmu. Sudah jelas kalau Boboiboy akan memilihku yang seorang gadis cantik daripada kau." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauh, sebelum berhenti lagi hanya untuk menambahkan, "Oh! Dan jangan coba-coba kau beritahu siapapun tentang percakapan ini."

Setelah suara kaki Lilith tak terdengar, Fang segera berlari menuju Rumah Hantu, tempatnya jika ia ingin sendiri, tempat ia menenangkan dirinya, _Sanctuary_ miliknya. Begitu ia sudah menutup pintu rumah terduduk, air matanya segera terjatuh, dan ia sendiri segera jatuh terduduk. Hatinya patah. Ternyata memang tak ada harapan. Menyadari hal itu, tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan entah darimana, kumpulan bayangan hitam datang mendekati, dan memeluknya. Seakan-akan ikut bersedih melihat orang yang bisa mengendalikan mereka patah hati.

**TBC**

APA INI?! Kenapa saya malah menyiksa Fang di Chap ini?!#dicakarharimaubayang. _By the way_, Lilith itu OC saya yang saya jadikan antagonis. Tadi, saya pengennya bikin Chap ini full Yaoi, tapi, berhubung genre fic ini Drama, yah, harus ada sedihnya dong. Okelah, mari kita balas review!

**AnonymousRalph:**

**Hehe, tentang itu akan terungkap seiring dengan jalannya cerita. Oke, soal Wi-Fi, awal semester 2, akan saya tagih. Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Fuyukaze Mahou:**

**Hehe, emang sih, saya akui mereka berdua ikut-ikutan bejat seperti saya. Saya juga ngerasa sih, entah mengapa saya jadi seperti menanam benih Pairing baru, yaitu Yaya x Adu du x Ying. Terima kasih telah mereview!**

**GabriMicha Runa:**

**Saya malah merasa mereka cocok lho jadi saudara. Soalnya Fangkan ukenya si Boboiboy, sementara si Motonari ukenya si Motochika. Tapi, kalau Motonari jadi semenya Fang, saya setuju juga sih! He? Benarkah Humornya bagus? Padahal saya nggak niat bikin humor lho. Saya bahkan nggak tahu caranya bikin humor yang bagus. Terima kasih telah mereview!**

**Yuriko-chan:**

**Hehe, kalau saya tidak mengerem, pasti bakal jadi rate W kebalik. Siapa yang merhatiin? Hoho, rahasia dong! Terima kasih telah mereview!**

**Shinseina Hana:**

**Tak apa-apa kok! Asal anda review saya senang! Iya, saya aja selalu berharap Fang itu adalah kakak, atau minimal adek saya. Lumayan, ada yang bisa dimainin (?)#Dicakarharimaubayang. Kalau adegan ambigu di lanjutkan, nanti ratenya ganti dong. Terima kasih telah mereview!**

**Hoshi:**

**Ternyata, setelah saya melihat ktp Papa Zola, dia berumur 17 tahun itu saat 911 sebelum masehi#dilempar. Hehe, bercanda kok. Baiklah! Akan saya buat Ochobot menjadi Son of Blue!**

**Ochobot: apa?!**

**Author: udah mainin aja, perannya!**

**Oke! Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**Lala-chan ssu:**

**Selamat datang! Semoga betah di fandom ini! Horeee! Ada pendukung Uke!Fang selain saya!#ditabokjaribayang. Yah, si Halilintar jadi seperti itu karena biskuitnya Yaya yang terkontaminasi. Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Lalalala-chan:**

**Maaf, Chap sebelumnya Yaoinya sedikit ( ). Ini sudah Update lho! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Kirara:**

**He?! Pertama kali saya dipanggil kakak kecuali sama adik kelas.*ketauan anak bungsu* Ku dukung ke fujoshi-anmu nak!#ajaransesat#Plakk. Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Ratasya:**

**Salam kenal juga! Saya Hanny! Apakah anda Fudanshi?! Atau, Fujoshi?! Sewaku saya nulis adegan Fang sengaja didorong saya sempat garuk-garuk meja juga. Habisnya, geregetan! Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**NxJungie:**

**Betul juga, pertanyaan anda. Fang kenapa imut banget ya?#Plakk. Ini lanjutannya! Terimakasih ya, Reviewnya!**

**Syuub:**

**Hahaha, saya juga nemu fandom ini sewaktu lagi nyari foto-fotonya Boboiboy, dan Fang! Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini, dan atas reviewnya!**

**Rin-san:**

**Huaa! Jangan nangis darah dong! Saya takut jiwa Yandere saya keluar!*abaikan* Halilintar mendadak seperti itukan karena memakan biskuit yaya yang terkontaminasi. Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Uzumaki Tsukino:**

**Habisnya, saya belum cukup umur. Bagian Halilintar, dengan Fang saja saya langsung ngerem begitu sadar. Terima kasih reviewnya!**

Huaaaa! Saya terharu! Banyak juga yang bersedia mereview fic Gaje ini! Oke, Akhir kata, adakah yang mau menyumbang Review?


	5. Chapter 5: The Happy Ending

**Do you remember me?**

**Desc & Warning: Lihat di Chap 1.**

**Chapter 5: The Happy ending.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boboiboy tengah asik membaca sebuah cerita yang ada di buku bahasa Malaysia miliknya. (Kalau di Indonesia ada pelajaran bahasa Indonesia, di Malaysia ada pelajaran bahasa Malaysia dong.) Saat Fang memasuki kelas. Kepalanya menunduk, dan ia tampak lebih pucat dai biasanya. Bahkan orang yang paling tidak peka pun, akan sadar bahwa Fang tengah berperilaku aneh hari ini.

"Fang, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Boboiboy. Sementara yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Oke, ini tidak bagus. Melihat keadaan coret-ukenya-coret Fang bertingkah seperti ini, membuat bagian Halilintar langsung bergejolak ingin keluar. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Mari kita Flashback!

**[Flashback ON]**

"Halilintar, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Gempa saat melihat keadaan saudara kembar tak langsung miliknya itu. "Dia sedang jatuh cinta, pa." Jawab Taufan. "Taufan, aku bukan papamu." Kata Gempa. "Yasudah, Gem."

"Aku bukan _Game_."

"Berisik kalian!" Seru Halilintar yang merasa risih dengan percakapan kedua saudara kembarnya. "Hehe, maaf." Kata Taufan. "Hei, Halilintar! Memangnya, benar kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Gempa. "Iya." Jawab Halilintar dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. "Pasti sama si gadis bersurai pirang ya?" Tebak Taufan. "Bukan kali! Orang yang ku sukai itu jauuuuhhhh lebih cantik bin imut bin unyu, dari pada Lilith!" Jawab Halilintar sambil membayangkan sosok yang ia sukai. "Kalau bukan Lilith, terus—Oh, aku tahu." Kata Taufan.

"Tolong jangan bilang kalau orang itu—" Gempa ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Gopal ya?" Pletak! Halilintar sukses menjitak Gempa. "Bukanlah!" Bantahnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Gempa? Sudah jelas si Cek gu Papa!" Seru Taufan yang segera di hadiahi jitakan maut milik Halilintar. "Bukaaann! Orang yang ku suka itu si Fang!" Seru Halilintar. 'Tuhan, kenapa kau memberi hamba saudara-saudara yang nista sangat?' Batin Halilintar. "Oh, si Fang. Bilang dong!" Kata Gempa..

"Si Fang emang cantik bin imut bin unyu sih." Kata Taufan. "Tapi, kalau dianya nggak suka dengan mu, bagaimana, tar?" Lanjut Taufan. "Gampang. Tinggal di kurung di kamar, dan jangan membiarkan dia kabur sebelum Fang menyukaiku juga!" Gempa, dan Taufan langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan posesif Halilintar. "Gak usah gitu juga kali." Komentar Gempa sambil membatin, 'Tuhan, lindungilah pemuda dengan paras Uke-ish bernama Fang dari saudara hamba.'

"Kalau ada yang melukai perasaan Fang?" Tanya Taufan. "Kubantai dengan Pedang Halilintarku." Jawab Halilintar enteng. "Kalau, ada yang salah dengan Fang?" Tanya Gempa. "Ku cari tahu sebabnya, dan kalau ternyata ada yang membuatnya sedih. Palingan kubunuh." Jawab Halilintar. Lagi-lagi, Gempa, dan Taufan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ begitu mengetahui level ke posesifan milik Halilintar yang ternyata sudah stadium 4 (?)#Plakk.*lo kira kanker thor?*

**[Flashback OFF]**

Yah, Begitulah kisahnya. "Fang?" Panggil Boboiboy dengan suara pelan. Tak ada respon. "Fang, kalau kau tak mau mengangkat wajahmu, dan menatapku, aku bersumpah akan mencium bibirmu itu." Kata Boboiboy. Fang malah menidurkan kepalanya, dan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Oke, Fang, kau yang memaksanya. Dengan paksa, Boboiboy mengangkat wajah Fang, lalu menghantamkan bibirnya, dengan bibir Fang.

Mata Fang segera melebar saat sadar apa yang tengah dilakukan Boboiboy terhadapnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Fang meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri. Usahanya sia-sia belaka. Karena, semakin ia meronta-ronta, semakin kuat Boboiboy mencengkramnya. Bahkan, lidah Boboiboy saja sudah berada di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Haahh..hahhh." Desah Fang saat Boboiboy selesai mencium bibirnya. "Maaf, ya. Akukan sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak mau menatapku, akan kucium." Kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir. Dasar, mengambil kesempatan, dalam kesempitan.

"Tapi, nggak usah _French kiss_ juga kali!" Seru Fang sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, dengan kedua tangannya. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Fang, dan mengangkat dagu pemuda manis dihadapannya itu. "Lagipula, kenapa kau terlihat pucat sangat? Kau sakit?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ngapain juga kau peduli?!" Kata Fang dengan ketus. "Fang, ceritakan apa yang membuatmu sedih. Karena, selama aku masih hidup, tak akan kubiarkan senyuman manis mu di hapus oleh siapa pun!" Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari sudut mata, Fang. Semakin lama, semakin deras. Fang segera memeluk Boboiboy sambil menangis. Karena, satu, Boboiboy sepertinya sudah mulai ingat masa lalunya, dan dua, bolehkah ia berharap kalau Boboiboy mencintainya juga?

Yang mereka berdua tidak tahu adalah, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, serta Adu du tengah menonton kejadian itu, sambil memakan pop corn. "So sweeettt!" Bisik Yaya, dan Ying sambil mengambil tisu untuk mengelap darah yang mulai keluar dari hidung mereka. "Ini seperti klimaks di Sinetron-Sinetron yang sering ku tonton!" Bisik Gopal.

"Indahnya masa muda." Kata Adu du sambil mengelap air mata imajiner dengan sapu tangan. "Padahal tadi, kita kesini pengen ngasih tahu mereka kalau sekolah di liburkan karena guru rapat. Eh, malah dapet drama gratis." Bisik Ying. Oke, kita kembali pada Fang, dan Boboiboy.

"Fang, boleh aku mengaku sesuatu?" Bisik Boboiboy. Terdengar gumaman tak jelas yang menandakan kalau Fang mendengarkan. "Tadinya, aku bingung perasaan apa yang muncul saat aku dekat denganmu. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tahu, setelah menciummu tadi. Bahwa aku mencintaimu, _My Little Son of Evil_." Fang segera mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar kata Son of evil keluar dari mulut Boboiboy. "Kau ingat?" Tanya Fang.

"Ya. Awalnya, karena hipotesa Atok kalau aku adalah seorang reinkarnasi. Lalu, ditambah oleh Ochobot, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal, bahkan Adu du yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tentang Servant of evil, dan Son of evil. Dan, berkat mereka, aku ingat deh, masa laluku." Jelas Boboiboy. "_cough cough!_" Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Adu du pura-pura batuk.

Wajah Fang kembali memerah saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak sendirian tadi. "Hee, Kalian." Ujar Boboiboy. "Kami hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa, sekolah libur, dan kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Lilith. Ying sudah membuat surat pindahan atas namanya, dan kami sudah memberinya SEDIKIT pelajaran." Kata Gopal. Lalu, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Adu du langsung tos sambil berseru, "MISI MEBOFADEYA SUKSES!" "Jadi, ini semua, ulah kalian?" Tanya Fang. "Hehe, Tak apakan? Toh, kami hanya mencomblangkan kalian dengan cara anti-mainstream." Jawab Adu du.

"Terbaiklah kalian semua!" Kata Boboiboy. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Kedai Tok Aba! Aku traktir!" Seru Yaya sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga, Adu du! Sekali-kali kau coba meminum coklat! Bukan menjadikannya kekuatan!" Ujar Gopal. Yang hanya direspon dengan anggukkan dari Adu du. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, _Bocchan_." Kata Boboiboy sambil menggendong Fang dengan gaya pengantin. "Boboiboy! Turunkan aku!" Seru Fang. Tsunderenya kumat lagi sepertinya. "Tidak mau."

Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Adu du hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat Boboiboy yang masih saja menggendong Fang, tanpa mempedulikan seruan-seruan sang uke. Setidaknya, kenyataan bahwa Story of evil memiliki Happy ending itu benar bukan?

THE END

Maaf ya, reader. Ceritanya pendek, dan gaje sekali. Saya sedang berada di jurang untuk membuat Fanfic ini Discontinue karena kehabisan ide. Sekalinya datang ide, eh malah membuat saya ingin membuat fanfic baru. (TToTT). Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah membaca, dan member review pada saya. Semoga kita bertemu kembali di fanfic yang lain, dan kesempatan yang lain!


End file.
